


Morning Cats

by velvet_vampiress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Shapeshifting, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvet_vampiress/pseuds/velvet_vampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she loved most from their dynamic duo is the morning time when Sherlock accidentally dozed off in her flat after an arduous clues hunt, when they have changed in to their usual selves. Normal humans with normal toes and normal everything. </p><p>Naked.....</p><p>You see, cats don’t wear clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by miz-joely ‘s prompt of big cats Sherlock and Molly. I altered it coz i kinda like this arrangement where Sherlock is a Jaguar and Molly a tabby. Turns out I enjoy writing this fluff story. The dynamic bethween Sherlock and Molly’s cats are so cute in my mind. I might want to write the full length of fanfic this time :D

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/morningcats_zps90b67c01.jpg.html)

 

Molly love their night adventures in London. It’s the only time Sherlock lets go of his stoic facade and just be a big gentle cat. Literally.

He’d let Molly chase his tail, lick his muzzle, and even curl and purr in his big cat’s legs. They have to be careful though. Not for Molly, she’s just an ordinary cute brown tabby wandering around the street like any other cats. But a black Jaguar in the city would make a huge commotion.

He’s such a beautiful man. Even his bloody transformation is a handsome rare black Jaguar with unusual striking quicksilver eyes. The only sign that he’s not an ordinary jaguar. While Molly, unsurprisingly, turned in to an ordinary house cat. Like her usual self really.

Molly had her heart hooked from the moment she laid eyes on those eyes. Imagine how frantically ecstatic she was when she found out that he is also a shape shifter.

She found out when one of her co-worker in the morgue brought a bag of catnips for her kitties at home. Her mouth waters in an instant and struggles so hard to control her pupil from narrowing in to a tiny slit of cat eyes. Sherlock is there for heaven’s sake. It would be such a horrid thing if your biggest crush since 6th grade finds out you’re a defiance a..a monster. She turned her head ever so slightly, hoping to high heavens he hadn’t seen any slight changes. That man is a super sleuth for God’s sake.

At that cosmically defining moment, she witnessed the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen since her first cadaver as a certified Pathologist. Sherlock’s eyes had turned wide and fully transformed in to cat’s eyes, nose flaring and a bit of feline fangs peeked from her beautifully shaped lips. 

Sherlock, to his horror realized that Molly, is now staring at him in full blown amazement. He’d been caught. But then he saw a small twitch on her pupils, before they fully narrowed in to a very tiny slit.

Molly added a purr. She mentally said to him not to worry, you’re safe. We’re alike.

Molly came home a happy kitty that day.   

Cats are individual creatures. They don’t run around in packs like dogs do. But Sherlock lets Molly tags along. Indifferent at first when she first showed up on his usual spot at the city park and started tailing him. But slowly, she feels like Sherlock actually waits for her to show up. He’d stand as if on guard. Eyes sharp, ears erect. When he sensed her presence, his body relaxed. She’d mewl at him. He’d scoff and starts to walk lazily as if he doesn’t care whether she’d turn up or not. He’s a cat in every sense of the way.

They usually roam around the city in search of clues and scents he can’t find during the day as human. Sometimes they even safe people from harm. Like that one time Sherlock almost chased a guy dead scared for robbing a woman walking home from a night shift. Well, she also ran away half peeing in her pants. But she’s saved and that’s what matters, right?

Molly can’t help feeling a bit like a superhero. She grinned so wide sometimes, one time in the lab, Chester the intern looked at her in utter confusion. What could be so interesting from a crime evidence which is a greenish toe left in a curry can.

But that’s not even the best part. What she loved most from their dynamic duo is the morning time when Sherlock accidentally dozed off in her flat after an arduous clues hunt, when they have changed in to their usual selves. Normal humans with normal toes and normal everything.

Naked....

You see, cats don't wear clothes.

Molly revels on her quiet moments in the morning when Sherlock is still asleep. So peaceful, so beautiful, with the ray of morning sunshine dances on his porcelain skin… so… nude.

She feels guilty at times, feeling like she’d taken advantage of their situation. But every time Sherlock turned over, she’d lost all train of thoughts and just… watch. 

Molly can swear though, sometimes she feels like Sherlock is in to her when they were cats. He’d wait for her tiny feet pitter patter trying to keep up alongside him. He’d carry her by the neck clamped to his jaw when they must venture to places impossible for her small form to accommodate. He’d even lick her clean when she’d fell in to a wet cold puddle and closed his big warm body to hers until she’d warmed up and ready to move forward.

During the day though. He’d be back to his usual Sherlock self. Cold, ignorant and throwing mean remarks at her. She usually just keep her calm composure and wait until night comes. She’d gnaw on his legs and won’t let go of his tail until he’s tired with all her mischievous antics. It’s barely a payback, but she likes that game she plays. Sherlock won’t lay a single claw  at her, he’d just growl his frustration and licked her crazy in order to tame her feline pert. She usually calmed down, petting Sherlock’s muzzle to make him carry her. He always do.

Yes, she loves their night time play date. If only she can expand those fun time during the day also. She must come up with a plan.

For the next week Molly is absent from their daily night wanderings. 

[ ](http://s1283.photobucket.com/user/velvetvampiress1/media/jagsherlockandcatmolly_zps65b4b250.jpg.html)


End file.
